Can a Vampire Love?
by Seth Kaiba
Summary: IN PROGRESS His footsteps echoed back to him as he walked on. MF,MM,FMM,AU,SI,WAFF,OC
1. Prologue

Can a Vampire Love?

By: Seth Kaiba and Water Sprite

Disclaimer: We do not own YGO. Just using the characters for our own…ahem Pleasure.

Pairings: Joey/ Kaiba, Yugi/Yami, Marik/Tahirah/Ryou, Malik/Seth, Nick/Tea, Tristan/Aaron, Duke/Mai

Prologue

His footsteps echoed back to him as he walked on. He paused thinking his ears had picked up traces of metal clanging together. He stood there longer waiting for the noise to return. Something within him wanted to call out asking if someone could tell him where he was, but something within him wouldn't voice out his thoughts.

_"Keep walking…" _A voice within him told him. So he obeyed. Not even four steps later he found himself face with a door. _"Open it." _The voice whispered again. Upon opening it he was greeted by a room hidden in sheer darkness with the exception of a ray of light in the center of the room.

"It's… pretty." He couldn't help the fact the word pretty had left his lips. Either way he was drawn to the white light. He continued walking before turning his face towards the light squinting to keep from being blinded.

He looked down at his wardrobe. His neck and hand had been adorned in gold. His clothes were a robe of pure black and around his waist gold held the material in place.

_"Hold out your hands to see the power within…" _Again as instructed he held out his hands and found millennium pyramid form within his open palms. As soon at it touched his hands the clang of metal sounded. The sound of metal continually drowned out his shouts of pain before he found himself feeling weak. His clothes in rags blood pouring from wounds and the light broke up into bubbles around him. _"To have great power brings nothing but pain and heartache." _The voice continually whispered. _"Knowing when to let go to set yourself free is the key to it all…"_


	2. Chapter 1

Can a Vampire Love?

By: Seth Kaiba and Water Sprite

Disclaimer: We do not own YGO. Just using the characters for our own…ahem Pleasure.

Pairings: Joey/ Kaiba, Yugi/Yami, Marik/Tahirah/Ryou, Malik/Seth, Nick/Tea, Tristan/Aaron, Duke/Mai

Chapter 1

_"To have great power brings nothing but pain and heartache." _The voice continually whispered. _"Knowing when to let go to set yourself free is the key to it all…" _Was all the voice had said as it vanish from the boy's mind leaving the boy with nothing but pain and suffering, the wounds continued to pore blood as it slowly dripped to the floor pooling around him in it's dark crimson depths. The boy screamed again as the power from the millennium pyramid that was still in his open palms, the glow was over powering and the pain that the boy was feeling was nothing like he had felt before. It was as if his entire soul and body was on fire, something was happing and the boy could not figure out what was happening to him, the pain was immense especially where the shoulder blade is a pair of huge white wings had sprung out, towering the boy with it immense beauty, the wings dropped to his sides wrapping him within it's warmth.

Yugi woke with a start he hadn't a nightmare like that in years, ever since **He** left, no one knew where he had gone or if he is even alive. "…Yami…" Yugi whispered into the night as the moon was over head he looked up at the skylight window and he whispered again, "Where did you go…I miss you so much…"

A faint song could be heard.

**_I dream of rain_**

**_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_**

**_I wake in pain_**

**_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_**

Yugi got up and walked to the door opening it slowly and quietly as Yugi can hear the faint song of "Desert Rose" playing somewhere within the house.

**_I dream of fire _**

**_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_**

**_And in the flames_**

**_Her shadows play in the shape of a mans desire_**

"It was **_his_** Favorite song" Yugi said quietly as he walked into Yami's room as the soft music of "Desert Rose" played on repeat.

**_This desert rose_**

**_Each of her veils, a secret promise_**

**_This desert flower _**

**_No sweet perfume ever totured me more than this_**

Yugi sat on the bed unaware that Yami was in the room in the shadows hiding. Yugi closed his eyes as he listens to the lyrics of the song. The song itself held a lot of meaning, to him and Yami.

**_And as she turns_**

**_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_**

**_This fire burns_**

**_I realize nothing's as it seems_**

Yami wanted to go over to his koi and hold him in his arms but he knew that he couldn't because he didn't want Yugi to find out that he is nothing more then a Creature of the Night. Yami wanted to play this song just for Yugi because he knew it meant a lot to the both of them.

**_I dream of rain_**

**_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_**

**_I wake in pain_**

**_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_**

Yugi let the tears fall from his amethyst eyes as the song continued, bringing his knees to his chest he rested his chin on his knees. There was so much he wanted to talk to Yami about. It was about a few months ago that Yami vanished no one had heard from him and they didn't know where he had gone. But Yugi knew deep down that he was alive and Yugi whispered, "Yami please come home, everyone misses you…"

**_I dream of rain_**

**_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_**

**_I close my eyes, this rare perfume_**

**_Is the sweet intoxication of her love_**

Yami smiled lightly as he heard Yugi whispered and he said to himself, "I miss you too but I can't come back…because I am not as I once was…." Yami watched Yugi some more he wanted to hold him badly but he can't he wanted to tell him that he was alright but he knew it won't work.

**_I dream of rain_**

**_I dream of gardens in the desert sand _**

**_I wake in pain_**

**_I dream of love as time runs through my hands_**

Yugi looked up some as more tears fall from his eyes as he thought of Yami how he would hold him and smile playfully when he was down or picked on by bullies. Yugi had become distant ever since that day, he wouldn't talk to anyone let alone Tea or Joey, both where worried that he might go into depression due that Yami had gone missing. There was no trace of him it's like he had fallen off the face of the earth.

**_Sweet desert rose_**

**_Each of her veils, a secret promise_**

**_This desert flower_**

**_No sweet perfume ever totured me more than this_**

Yami frowned as he saw more tears dripped down his koi's eyes he so wanted to brush them away and tell him that everything will be alright but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It hurt him to see Yugi suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.

**_Sweet desert rose_**

**_This memory of _****_Eden_****_ haunts us all_**

**_This desert flower, this rare perfume_**

**_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_**

Yugi closed his eyes again just as the song began to fade and sleep over came and he laid back on Yami's bed just as the song faded and sleep finally took over. Yami waited till Yugi's breathing became even knowing that he is asleep he quietly walked over and brushed some stray tears from his eyes and gently picked him up and took him back to his bed and coved him up and kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'm always with you…you may not know it but I'll always be by your side…Take care my little koi…"

Outside of the house Yami or better known as Atemu had landed on the sidewalk as a female walked up to him and she said, "Why torture yourself Atemu? You know very well he may not accept you as you are." She lowered her head. "No one will accept you as you are. I told you that night when I asked if you wanted to live. You will become something that your one true love won't like." Atemu frowned lightly and said, "I know but I had to see how he is doing. He isn't doing well he cried himself to sleep every night it almost hurts to see him like that…"

"It could be worst. I've been around for many years myself and...When I thought the same about my beloved I came to him. He saw me and despised every fiber of my being." She touched his cheek. "I like you Atemu, you've got a good heart, and I would hate for you to feel as I had."

Atemu lightly reached for her hand and smiled lightly and said, "There are things I wish I could tell him, I would risk anything to tell him how I truly felt, wither I am human or vampire."

She rubbed her thumb slightly against his cheek. "I know you would Atemu. And if you do tell him as you are now, I'll back you up." She sighed softly lowering her head. "I just wish my beloved had been like you. I'm sure you would've accepted me either way." Atemu smiled and said, "I thank you for the kind words, perhaps we can come back here tomorrow evening before Yugi goes to bed, hopefully he won't be scared to find out the truth…"

She closed her eyes before nodding. "Okay..."


	3. Chapter 2

Can a Vampire Love?

By: Seth Kaiba and Water Sprite

Disclaimer: We do not own YGO. Just using the characters for our own…ahem Pleasure.

Pairings: Joey/ Kaiba, Yugi/Yami, Marik/Tahirah/Ryou, Malik/Seth, Nick/Tea, Tristan/Aaron, Duke/Mai

Vampires:

**_Yami_**

**_Tahirah_**

**_Seth_**

**_Nick_**

**_Tristan_**

**_Mai_**

**_Bakura_**

****

Humans:

Joey

Yugi

Marik

Ryou

Malik

Tea

Aaron

Duke

**Kaiba**

Chapter 2

She closed her eyes as she felt the lid sliding shut closing her within her dark vicinity. Why had she promised him such a thing? She knew as well as anyone else that his beloved couldn't be told, simply because of the fact the boy was mortal and mortals usually shun the undead as "freaks". Those who do join the world of the undead usually do not know what they are getting themselves into because they agree to it when they've got one foot in the grave. When they come to and know what they've become, most freak out and destroy themselves anyway.

"I guess…." She whispered to herself. "I feel sorry for him. To lose his beloved as well." She whispered turning over on her side going right to sleep.

"Tahirah, wake up." The annoyed tone of one of her "sister's" yelled sliding the lid off her box. Tahirah just lay in place. "Get up, Seth is coming back tonight and you've still got to bring her a victim."

"Why do I have to do it, Valentine?" Tahirah rubbed her violet eyes and slid them open to look at the blonde who was tapping her foot.

"Because, you're the best hunter and you know what kind of blood Seth likes."

"Through trial and Error, Mai." Tahirah rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt over her head.

"Is Tah-Whoa!" A male's voice interrupted as Tahirah's shirt flew over onto Mai's head soon followed by her pants that she slept in.

"Evening, Nick…" Tahirah just shook her head at the male frozen in the doorway. She just let her feet touch with the cold floor and walked to her closet. "I take it I'm the last one awake?"

"A-A-Atemu is looking for you." He continued to stare as she walked towards her closet. She stared at the clothes within the closet before her hands moved to remove her bra. The flimsy material hit floor, half a second later Mai had shoved Nick out the door.

"You really shouldn't strip in front of that boy."

"Nick isn't a big deal. Really, I think he's all talk; no action." Tahirah moved and pulled a black dress off a hanger. The straps slithered upwards and around her neck in a halter way and the plunge in the front had been so low her breasts could hardly be contained inside the dress. The front had a black ribbon on it closing the top that greatly resembled a corset. The skirt beneath it flared out showing the ruffle layers beneath it and her arms had what should have been the sleeves to the dress that flared slightly over her hand and clung to her upper arm. She spun around slightly to admire the huge black ribbon on the back. "Beautiful…" She stepped forward to pick up the plain black flat shoes that had barely a half an inch of heel to them.

"Where did you get that dress?" Mai eyed the girl.

"I bought it at dusk the other day." Her fingers moved to snatch the tie that had been holding her locks up. Immediately they fell in a waterfall of dark silk to her waist. "I'll be back in a few hours with a present for Seth." Tahirah spun around and literally skipped out of the room.

"Whoa…." The voice of Nick could be heard AGAIN as she turned a corner. And as expected Nick and Atemu were standing there talking.

"Where are you going?" Atemu asked the female.

"On a hunt… for Seth."

"But, Tahirah…." His tone changed.

"Listen Atemu, I had completely forgotten SHE was coming. If she knew I had taken you there to do what you planned she'll kill me."

"Aren't you already dead?" He smirked slightly and she pushed.

"Trust me Atemu, I'll help you, but not now… not with her returning. We can only hope it's a short visit and that is that." She sighed softly standing on tip toe to plant a soft kiss against his lips. "But now I really do have to get her meal for her return." She still held her lips close to his letting them brush his as she spoke.

"Is she really that bad?" He whispered not moving an inch from the barely nonexistent space between both their faces.

"This will be your first time meeting her?" Tahirah looked him in the eye still touching his nose with hers. "She may come off as merely arrogant and possibly air-headed, and a bit of a sex fiend, but like me she has 5,000 years of knowledge within her." She kissed him again before backing off. "I'll be back my Pharaoh." She stepped back and patted Nick in the center of his chest before letting it slide across and off his shoulder.

"How did you get her to kiss you?!?!" Nick looked at Atemu who merely shrugged.

"Welcome home to me…" She whispered to herself. She picked up the mirror and gazed at her grey-ish blue eyes. She smirked slightly before closing the special compact jinxed by a mage. "Dinner better be there when I get there." She grabbed her bag and walked away from the train station.

She skipped down the street still looking at each fellow that passes by. And so far… no one fit the bill. Some were close but didn't fit outside. Sucks…

"NO FAIR!!!!" Tahirah grabbed at the roots of her hair and yanked slightly. When she stopped to take on a deep breath she shook her head and looked into an arcade window. Could they be…? "Far out… twins…" She giggled to herself staring at two boys and one girl. The girl had been sitting in a stool with a milkshake in front of her whereas the twins seemed to have had some sort of fall out between them. The nicer of the two held the girl's hand protectively while the other had a smug look upon his face. Both of them were tan males with white hair. "I think I've found the target for Seth…." Tahirah flipped her hair and walked into the arcade.

"Malik, just leave!!" The nicer looking twin said in a tone that should have been intimidating but with his nice demeanor it lost all home.

"Trust me Marik… I'm through here…" He sneered and walked away from the twin and the girl. As he went about his way out he couldn't help and take a double glance at the girl dressed in all black. Something about her….


End file.
